Unknown Desires
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Robbie has a surprising admirer in the form of Stuart and Ewan's teenage daughter. How does it reveal itself during a hot, summer night after the addition of alcohol? Smut, not much plot, be warned!


**Notes:** I am going straight to hell for this. The idea of Robbie getting it on with Helen's darling OC Ronan was too thrilling not to write. Didn't intend for it to be M rated but it quickly turned that way so leave if you're young or not into that.

* * *

The summer party at Stuart and Ewan's house was just like any other year until the alcohol had started a vague loss of sensibility amongst the group. They had got loud and honest, and for some a risque side was broadcast. Robbie was on the receiving end of the latter personality change, and it was not from Jackie whom they would have guessed at as she and him had yet to move their relationship forward any further.

He had been sitting next to Ronan for most of the evening who had been getting more touchy-feely with him as the hours ticked by. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts that hardly covered her backside and a violet button-up shirt which had a good few fastenings undone at the top. Her fathers had stopped trying to tell her to cover up months ago and they had not minded too much this particular day as it was unbearably hot and the only people at the earlier barbeque were the small group of adults who they were best friends with.

In the past few months Ronan had shown more than a passing interest in the older male but she had never been so forthright with her actions. Robbie glanced down and saw her hand gently squeezing and rubbing his thigh under a strategically placed cushion which gave the impression of it simply leaning against his leg. The girl meanwhile was still holding a conversation with Jackie who seemed oblivious to what the cushion was hiding. When Jackie began to talk to Karen the hand on his leg moved away and he watched as she teased him more by circling the top of the beer bottle in her hand with her finger while the other hand moved up and down the glass neck. If he was that perverse he would admit to being able to imagine her doing the movements on something more personal, but he had a little more respect than to delve into those thoughts.

He could feel his face flushing as she continued to work on the bottle, and needing to escape the room he asked, "Who wants another drink?" A chorus of voices agreed - earlier in the evening they would have refused or hesitated before saying "Okay, just the one," but that was not the case now.

Robbie steadied himself as best he could when standing and he heard Ronan offer her assistance; he knew there was no way to convince the others that he could manage the drinks on his own. And given the generous volume of alcohol he had consumed meant he was not as worried about being alone with the nineteen year old.

They entered the kitchen down the hall and he turned around when he heard her close the door behind them.

"What are you doing, Ronan?" He asked as she approached him.

"Oh, come on, you don't want any fun?" She asked while pouting.

"You are practically family!" Robbie was desperate not to harm his friendship with Stuart and Ewan but their daughter was exactly what he was interested in, and she was flirting with him. From the little girl who had appeared in their lives a decade before she had grown into a beautiful teenager, her hair falling in natural waves around her shoulders and a thin frame with curves in just the right places.

"Precisely," she murmured as she stepped ever closer to him, "Nothing actually makes us related. I am not connected to any of you by blood, uncle Robbie."

By the time she finished the sentence his back was against the worktops but he was not pressing against them in resistance. Instead he was letting her nudge him in that direction, her knee gently separating his legs. Her slender fingers made their way up his chest and she leaned in to capture his lips in a kiss. She was tall so barely had to stretch to his height and the palms of his hands found her waist and tightly gripped on to her as their mouths moved together.

The fact the door was unlocked meaning anyone could walk in only increased the thrill both parties felt and Ronan decided to take it to the next level. Not breaking the kiss she felt down between their bodies until she found the zipper for his jeans and deftly undid it and the button, pressing her mouth harder against his as she sensed he was unsure about this. He was only semi-erect when she placed her hand over his boxers and was silently pleased with what was beneath the cloth.

Ronan broke the kiss and dropped slowly to her knees, pulling his underwear down his thighs so that she could pleasure him with skin-to-skin touching. Her hand repeated the actions she had used on the bottle previously and this time he could not refrain from groaning out loud. She grinned wickedly up at him before flicking her tongue across the head of his penis, her lips wrapping around the shaft as she gathered her hair over one of her shoulders, the pale bare skin of the other collarbone tempting him more.

Robbie's hands found their way to the back of her head and tangled in the strawberry hair as he experimented with how much of him she could take. As her head repeatedly bobbed up and down her tongue was lapping up his precum and sucking and licking all along the length she had in her mouth. Her eyes flickered up to look at him as she felt him near his end and she took the opportunity to smile before showing the talent she had for deep-throating while one hand massaged his balls.

A low grunt signalled his moment of release but she continued the oral assault until she felt him soften considerably. She swallowed his load before standing up and wiping a little that had ended up on her cheek with a thumb which she proceeded to lick. Hell, she was the same age as his own son but she knew what she knew what she was doing in that department. Without another word she picked up a couple of beers and the bottle of wine which Matt and Karen were sharing.

After Robbie had tidied himself up he took another couple of drinks through to the living room and sat back down on the sofa, measuring everyone's expressions to ensure nobody knew what had occurred in the spacious kitchen.. Stuart and Ewan were sitting on the floor with their backs against the fire surroundings, Karen had tucked her legs underneath herself on the other sofa as she nestled herself against Burke's side, and Jackie had stole Ronan's seat. They were all still engaged in the same arguments and discussions as when he had left ten or so minutes ago so he mentally thanked his lucky stars that they had not checked up on them.

The youngest member of the party stayed in the room for five more minutes before making her excuses, "I'm heading to bed." As she turned to the door she looked down to Robbie and winked and subtly motioned that he should follow if possible. When she was almost out the door his eyes targetted the hem of her shorts, the roundness of her cheeks just peeking out from below.

* * *

Her bedroom door was wide open and he gave it a quick tap before entering. She was bending down to place the necklace - that had been dangling down her cleavage all day - on a table and glanced over her shoulder with a raise of an eyebrow. In the time she had been upstairs she had removed all her clothing bar her underwear. The garment set was hot pink with a bra which amplified her already-impressive bust and a thong showing almost everything he desired at that moment.

"You shouldn't be in here, I was getting ready to sleep." She giggled, her hand resting on her hip as she flaunted her assets to him while closing the door.

She read his mind at that moment, taking small steps towards him, "None of them would dare open my door if they think I am there - which they do - and they are all too smashed to even realise how long you will be gone for."

Robbie rested his hands on her waist and busied himself by dropping kisses down her neck until he harshly pushed her on to the double bed in the centre of the room. It was his turn to take control of the situation when he took position over her. With one hand he held both her wrists above her head as he let the other fingers journey across her smooth skin.

"How many guys have you been with then?" He whispered into her ear, nipping the lobe with his teeth.

"I'm just an innocent little girl, Robbie, does the pink not give that away?" She asked, faking a blank look as he shook his head.

"You mean this pink stuff," he growled as he hooked a finger around the waistband of the knickers and let it snap back against her hip. She gasped before smirking, "Okay, I have had full sex with six other blokes."

"See, that wasn't so difficult was it? And six by the time you are twenty, I'm impressed, _tart_. I won't even bother to ask how many others you've not gone all the way with." Ronan could see he was joking by calling her names such as that but it continued to turn her on. She had not planned on even giving him head but it was a pleasant turn of events from the harmless flirting she did with him and the majority of males.

As she was revelling in his insults she didn't notice his hand had went underneath the material on her lower half until she felt a rough finger stroking her clitoris. She let out an audible moan before he captured her mouth in a kiss, instantly allowing their tongues to come into contact.

He slid her underwear down her slim legs before removing his own jeans and boxers. When he returned to being above her he pulled his shirt over his head and got rid of her last item of clothing which was the slutty bra as he termed it. His mouth gave her right nipple attention, gently licking and grazing it with his teeth while his hand was once again playing with the sensitive area between her legs. His finger slid easily between her folds and he lifted his head away from her chest so he could watch her reactions.

Robbie had not done this with someone so young in years, and back then he was younger and the age gap was less pronounced. Yet she seemed to be enjoying it a lot - her teeth were biting down hard on her bottom lip in an attempt to hide her response to the penetration.

Deciding that he did not want her to orgasm so quickly he removed his digits from her and raised his wet fingers to her mouth, testing how far she would go. Her hands were on his shoulders by this point and she knew how easy it would be to push his hand away but she didn't. With two past sexual partners she had tasted herself on varying parts of their anatomy so had no problem taking his fingers between her lips and licking them clean.

"You really are a fucking slut aren't you?" Ronan responded with a quick bite to his hand before pulling him down for a lip-bruising kiss.

Feeling his erection grow even harder he knew it was now or never. Placing a hand on the bed either side of her head he thrust in to her, the sound of surprise at the sudden intrusion turned to an extended moan as it left her mouth. The sex was not gentle and was littered with expletives from both of them when they were not locked in a kiss but there was not another option. It was a fuck, pure and simple, not an act of love-making but an experience where they could get what they wanted then hopefully return to normal life.

Their breathing became rapid and he pounded into her harder as they both neared their peak. He felt her walls around his cock tighten and pressed his mouth on to hers to muffle the noises she made when she climaxed and with a few more thrusts he came inside her. Foreheads rested against the other as they descended from the height of ectasy and they found themselves both to be smiling when he finally rolled off her.

Within a few minutes he had redressed, avoiding looking at the naked girl lying on her side with a knowing grin, the bed sheet beneath her crushed and marked from their activities. He was slightly ashamed of himself for shagging his mates' daughter but he knew she would not reveal her part in the evening and he could safely say he never would.

"Night Robbie."

"See you, Ronan."

"Is that a promise?" He risked looking back at her and had no idea how to reply as he saw her eyes dance with merriment. Having sex with her once was reprehensible enough but for them to consider doing it again was more than Robbie could deal with at that moment.

Opening the door and hearing laughter from downstairs he sighed in relief as he guessed none of the remaining group had noticed his departure. He hastily ensured he looked reasonable before going to join his friends, still not truly beliving what had happened and desperately ignoring the voice in his head that told him she _was_ willing for a repeat performance at a later date.


End file.
